


i will play for you like it's my last show

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Night Circus AU, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: in which two magicians meet and fall in love, not knowing that one of them is destined to die





	i will play for you like it's my last show

**Author's Note:**

> ok FIRST OF ALL notice the lack of major character death tags . that's all i'm saying
> 
> SECOND , cries, i love this prompt i love this book i'm so glad i got the chance to write this i love saso
> 
> anyways. enough rambling

"It's you."

 

Oikawa squints at the tall man in front of him, blocking his path out of the aisle. "Are you like, following me or something?"

 

The other male looks down, tilting his head in confusion. "No."

 

"Then why do you keep showing up wherever I am? Are you trying to gather information on me? It's getting a little creepy, y'know."

 

Oikawa shuffles his way along the shelves, clutching his books to his chat and trying to squeeze past the large figure who was  _still blocking the aisle, did he not realize that he was being an inconvenience to everyone in the store?_

 

"Coincidence? It could just be a coincidence."

 

"Doesn't make it any less creepy, though," Oikawa mutters, hurrying towards the counter and depositing his books on the table.

 

"Oh, good morning, sir! Did you find what you needed? The attendant immediately perks up when Oikawa approaches, straightening up in his chair and smiling.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Oikawa fishes some money out of his pocket, throwing a glance in the direction of the other male (who was still standing there, gazing passively at the book display in front of him). "Do you happen to know what that guy's name is?"

 

"Him? Oh, that's Ushijima - he comes in fairly often, almost as much as you. Doesn't talk much though, sometimes I forget he's even there. D'you know him?"

 

"You...could say that." Oikawa mumbles, taking his books back from the attendant and stuffing them into his bag. "Thanks for the info. And the books."

 

"No problem! Have a nice day!"

 

Oikawa turns back around to flash one more smile, then he pushes open the door to the bookshop, shivering when the cold air hits his face.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

"It's  _you_."

 

"It's me," Ushijima agrees, looking like he would prefer to be anywhere else but here. "It's also you."

 

Instead of answering, Oikawa just  _squints_. "What are you even doing here? The circus doesn't open until night. Did Daichi let you in?"

 

"I work here. My name's Ushijima Wakatoshi."

 

"You work here? What do you do, clean the garbage" Oikawa mutters, wondering if there was any way he could figure out just how powerful Ushijima's magic was without drawing attention because there was absolutely no way he was letting this...stranger take his position as one of the more powerful magicians around - 

 

"I don't. I'm one of the magicians here. I create displays for the tents...?" Ushijima extends a hand, a half confused look on his face. "I'll look forward to working with you, I suppose."

 

Oikawa looks at Ushijima's hand skeptically, giving it to a brief shake before retracting his own hands.

 

"Well, one thing you should know about how things are run around here,  _Ushiwaka_ ," Oikawa grins mockingly at Ushijima, flicking his nose once. "One thing you should know is that around here, we don't  _work together._

 

"This is a competition, and there can only be one number one. And I would wish you good luck, but luck won't have a thing to do with this."

 

Ushijima simply nods.

 

"Then, may the best magician win."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

"It's...it's you."

 

Oikawa whispers almost reverently, choking back a pained laugh as he holds himself. "I can't  _believe_ this, I honestly can't believe - "

 

"It's alright. One of us has to sacrifice, right?" Ushijima looks down at the ground, not quite meeting Oikawa's eyes. "I'll do it. You were always the better magician anyway, although it slightly pains me to admit it."

 

"Now is not the time, Ushiwaka," Oikawa smiles thinly. "Besides, I have a plan."

 

"A plan?"

 

Yes, I  I found a spell in one of my mentor's texts, and - "

 

OIkawa reaches out and grasps Ushijima's hands in his own. "We can - I can bind out souls to this circus, we don't have to lose each other."

 

"Are you sure?" Ushijima absentmindedly starts rubbing his hands over Oikawa's. "I don't want you to go. This is too unpredictable, no one knows what will happen."

 

"Aw, ar eyou worried about me? That's sweet." OIkawa smirks, pulling away from the vague embrace. "Now do it. Say the words.  _Trust me._ "

 

Ushijima takes a deep breath, stares directly into Oikawa's sparkling brown eyes for what he hopes isn't the last time, and opens his mouth.

 

"I do formally declare myself...the victor of this match."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Alright, everyone, places! Are we ready? Is everyone in position?"

 

"Ready!"

 

"Ready."

 

"Dammit, you've checked at least five times already. Can you two just open the gates already?"

 

Ushijima's shoulders shake in silent laughter, and he turns around to face the crowd gathering in front.

 

"Ready?" he asks quietly.

 

Oikawa flicks his wrist, making the bonfire blaze higher, and grins as awestruck visitors begin to filter in.

 

"Welcome to Le Cirque des Reves, everyone, and please do enjoy your stay."


End file.
